I Don't Want to Lose You Again
by Kelbear1717
Summary: Elsa has not seen Anna all day, she starts to grow worried. One-shot.


Elsa was growing bored; these meeting between nobles; working trade agreements, peacemaking between rivalling kingdoms was tiring, irritating, and overall just simply boring. But mostly, her thoughts, beyond her boredom, were consumed by the fact that she had yet to see her little sister; and this was becoming troubling, because Anna was famous for her ability to interrupt important meetings, and she had not appeared all day.

After the incident, as they had taken to calling the accidental freezing of the entire kingdom, Anna had become particularly clingy these past months; not in a bad way, but in the way that was making up for the past years, which is why, right now, Elsa was consumed by her sister's absence.

As a light snore began to resonate throughout the room, from an older gentlemen at the opposite end of the table; Elsa stood, "Gentlemen, Ladies, I think that perhaps we can adjourn this meeting until next week, I believe we all have grown a little weary." Elsa stated.

The men and women along the long table nodded in affirmation with a few echoing agreements; Elsa exited the room; intent on finding where to her sister has disappeared to. Hurrying down the halls, Anna knocked, with their signature knock, on Anna's bedroom door; no response was heard, so Elsa cracked open the door, finding the room dark; she continued in her search. Checking all major areas of the palace, the library, ballroom, dining hall, the main lounge; there was still no sign of her sister. Growing worried, Elsa began to seek out the head servant.

"Edgar. Edgar!" Elsa called down the corridor; as the man turned to greet the queen, he bowed ever so slightly and greeted her with a smile.

"My lady, what can I do for you?" He asked.

"Edgar, please, I told you to call me Elsa," She scolded light heartedly, before continuing, "Have you seen Anna? I haven't been able to find her; and it's getting so late, the sun is about to set."

"No ma'am, I haven't not since this morning, She was out in the courtyard with Olaf; saying goodbye to Kristoff as he went to go retrieve more ice, my lady."

"Oh, okay. Thanks Edgar, if you see her, please tell her I'm looking for her, okay?"

"Oh course, My Lady."

* * *

A little over an hour later, the sun had already set, Elsa sat in the library in front of the fire; trying to quell her worrying mind with an old leather bound book. Glancing to the clock every few minutes, Elsa fiddled with the pages; not remembering anything she had read in the passing minutes. Just as she was about to turn back to her book; the cracked door swung open, to reveal the little snowman waddling into the room; his flurries shining in the firelight.

"Olaf!" Elsa exclaimed, surprised.

"Elsa!" Olaf mimicked, smiling his signature snowy smile.

"Olaf, have you seen Anna? I haven't seen her all day, and it's so late, I'm getting worried." Elsa said, hoping for an answer.

"Well, Anna went with Kristoff to get ice and go to the Sauna!"

"So, Anna's with Kristoff?"

"Yup! At the Sauna!"

Elsa started to relax, happy to know where her sister was and that she was okay, but then after the relief settled in, she started to become a little angry, she had been worrying about her baby sister all day, she had no idea where she was and had been searching and anxiously waiting for her; and this all could have been avoided if Anna had just told her where she had been. Elsa stood and began pacing the length of the room; clearly frustrated. Anna was going to get it when she came home!

* * *

A few hours later; closing in on midnight, Elsa sat calmly reading her book; the dim illumination from the fire and candle lamps allowing just enough light to read comfortably, when she heard rushing footsteps and a loud bang and then a restrained giggle, that could only be Anna's, coming from down the hall. Removing the book from her lap, she calmly walked in the corridor, to see her little sister trying to shove the arm off of a suit of armor back on, unsuccessfully.

"Anna." Elsa said. Looking up, Anna saw her big sister standing above her, arms crossed, visibly upset.

"Oh, Elsa! Hi…" Anna said, trailing off as she watched her sister's face grow stern. "Is something wrong?"

"Is something wrong?! Seriously! You disappeared on me today, Anna! I had no idea where you were and had to find out, after hours of wondering, from a snowman, Anna. A Snowman!" Elsa yelled; reaching for her sister's arm, grasping her upper arm tightly Elsa led them into the library as not to awake anyone.

"Elsa, I'm sorry, I though, you know; it was fine…" Anna said contritely; feeling bad for making her sister upset.

"Anna," Elsa began softly, "I just got you back, we just got each other back, I was just so worried that something might have happened to you." Elsa said, she had almost lost her sister once; by her own hand, she couldn't stand the thought of losing her again.

"Elsa, I'm really, really sorry. I wasn't thinking, I promise I won't make you worry like that again. I promise." Anna said, looking at her sister through tear filled eyes.

Elsa noticing her sister's tears; pulled her into a warm hug,

"Okay, I forgive you. And I'm sorry I yelled at you too." She whispered.

The library door then swung open, as the sisters hugged; the short snow man rushing in.

"I like warm hugs too!" He exclaimed, throwing himself into the hug as well; both girls began to giggle and hugged the snowperson back; both glad to be together after a long day apart.

* * *

Just a little one shot, cause you know, who doesn't like Frozen. :)


End file.
